inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
The Late Late Late Show With David Letterman And Ben 10
Plot David letterman Invites Ben To his Show And They Tallk About his life But one of David lettermans Workers Is A Traitor Charcters Ben Tennyson David Letterman Rook Max Villians David Lettermans Minun Billy Billions Aliens Used By Ben 16 Ditto Eye Spue Up guy Aliens used by ben 11 WayBig Triva Transcript Max weve gotta find david letterman fast Ben agreed Rook lets go Billy billions hump theve figered out the way out lets see if they can get out (They enter david lettermans studio) David letterman and that is all from bill cosby and taylor swift Bill cosby can i hump you Taylor swift wtf man Ben letterman David Letterman Ben 10 Ben yes its me David Letterman Get lost tennyson Ben no listen billy has been torching us David Letterman witch billy billy idol billy ocean billy crystel Billy the hero off that dumb show adventure time Ben no billy billions David Letteeman taylor swift bill cosby Fuck off (Bill cosby humps taylor swifts vagina) David Letterman now tennyson where going to have to go back to your past to fix this David Letterman What Happend in your past Ben um not much stuff David Letterman TENNYSON STAY FOCUSED Ben ok (thinks hard head explodes) David Letterman did you enncer billy in ur past Ben um (Flashback appres) Ben 11 hump no fair max wont let me in a carnval im going to FUCK gwens vagina Billy billions (in a distence) Tennyson Ben 11 ahhhh better go WayBig (Ben turns into WayBig) (He stomps on evreyone includeing billy) WayBig Awww Yeah (Present) David Letterman thats why billy hates you Ben thats Bs (Meanwhile david lettermans minion uploads a viros into the computer) David Lettermans minion laughs soon tennyson will Be fucked Ben alright so how do we get back David Letterman Stop filling me in with your un entertaining storys David Letterman (bangs the table) NO dont dissrupet my show David Lettermans minion im going out for a wallk David Letterman (Ben sees him carring notes) (David Lettermans minion runs) David Lettermans minion Haha Suckers billy is a Better Master than david Lettergeek but soon il Have His money Ben no you wont David Lettermans minion WHAT your that stupid kid with the watch i will destroy you Ben im just gonna go with (Ben turns into Ditto) Ditto awww yeah David Letterman minion a splixsom ther weak (turns into a robot) Robot Your not the only one with moves boy (wacks ditto into a shop) Pathetic Ditto (clones himself runs up and punchs the robot but he is wacked and turns back) Ben ugh Robot your fucked now ben 10 Ben Nah (ben turns into eye spue up guy) Eye Spue Up Guy awww yeah (shoots spue at the robot) Robot Argu Fuck u (shuts down) (and is destroyed) Billy billions No you Defeated the big bang suckers then the two and a half man suckers and the two broke girl suckers and now this Max Ur going to jail (picks him up) David Letterman oh thank you ben 10 what would you like me to do Ben Send me home David y dint you say so Ben Say So THAT'SWHY I CAME ON YOUR DUMB SHOW SO I COULD GO HOME BUT YOU TALLKED ABOUT A FLASHBACK WITH ME WHEN I STOOD ON BILLY BILLIONS Billy Billions And i have a scar from it i will not forget Ben yeah whatever (They are telported back to Bellwood) Ben finally Billy Billions so what happens to me Rook your going to prizen Billy Billions No No NOooooooooo Ben that was 1 whickered adventure we just had Max yeah im not doing that again The end Category:Ben 10 Super Morons